Forgetting the Nightmare
by KarenaTheFreak
Summary: TK still has nightmares of losing Patamon. Kari knows how to help him forget them. Rated M for a reason.


He woke up with a start. The nightmares had come again. It was always the same one but it didn't make it any easier. She stirred next to him, sitting up and putting her hand on his shoulder.

"The nightmare again TK?" He nodded, still shaking a little. She put her arms around his waist, holding him tightly. After a few minutes she kissed his back, and he knew it was a hint to start talking.

"It's always the same one Kari. It's been so many years but it still comes. Losing Patamon all those years ago..." TK let the sentence trail off, both of them knowing what he was talking about.

They stayed quiet for some time, Kari holding TK and TK playing with Kari's fingers. She knew better than to try to do anything until he was ready. That didn't stop her from gently kissing his upper back and neck. She felt him shiver and smiled, knowing she'd accomplished what she was trying to do.

He moved fast, but she expected it. He grabbed her arms and twisted himself out of them, pinning them over her head. The smile on his face was mischievous, and she loved it. He just stared at her, looking at her body.

"Kari, why do you always do this? You know how I get after.." But his voice told her he loved it and that knowledge made the situation even better. She smirked and gave him a sexy and fake confused look.

"I have no idea what you are talking about..." She giggled a little but her laugh was cut short by his lips on hers. His lips were soft, just like they always were, yet rough. She knew the nightmares made him physically angry, and she took advantage of those feelings and turned them into something amazing.

He moved her arms so they were held by one of his hands, moving the other down her body. She loved the feeling of his hands on her, and the way they moved expertly towards her breasts had her squirming with anticipation. When he found his first mark she moaned and arched her back. His hand massaged her breast gently but there was the sense of urgency he always had.

When the kiss broke she smirked at him. You're so gentle TK." She knew what that would make him do. When she felt his lips on her neck, nibbling a little every few kisses she knew she'd gotten to him. His lips traveled down her neck and her chest, spending just a little time on her breasts, kissing them and sucking on her nipples, before moving lower.

He let go of her arms using his left hand to massage her breast while his right one traveled lower with his mouth. He pushed her legs open with his free hand, teasingly massaging her inner thigh, kissing it as well. Her back arched, a moan escaping her lips.

"TK, stop teasing!" She could barely speak.

"I thought you enjoyed the teasing?" He smiled at her again before kissing between her legs. She gasped which only made him do it again. Her moans encouraged him. He kissed her once more before fully plunging in, greedily lapping at her core. Her moans got louder, her hips moving with his tongue. He knew she loved it so he continued.

"TK..I'm.." Her moans made it too hard to speak. TK didn't stop till he heard her scream out and felt her juices flow fast. He didn't stop till she was clean though.

"Did you enjoy it Kari?" He lifted himself and kissed her on the lips, loving the little flushed look on her face. Her panting told him everything he needed to know. It wasn't long before she recovered though. With quick movements she was on top of him.

"This is why I love sleeping naked." His member was already hard and at her core. With one small move he could be inside of her. They both knew it but the wait made it even better..

"Oh? I thought you said it was because it's more comfortable." He let his hands move up her body, gently flicking her nipples when he got to her breasts.

"Well that too." She leaned down and kissed him, giving him the perfect access point. She kissed him, biting his lip, making the choice for him. He entered her hard, making her shiver in pleasure and moaning. He just waited, letting her recover before continuing.

When he saw she was ready to start up he didn't waste any time. He stated out slow enough, knowing the pace would tease her more than anything. She loved it rough, but it was over too soon if he just did that.

She tried to make him go faster but he'd stop her and continue his slow pace. She decided to make him go harder and kissed his shoulder lightly before biting down. His reaction was to push into her hard, making her moan out in pleasure.

"If that's what you want then fine." He moved them both so he was on top. With a quick kiss he went fast and hard, pounding into her over and over, her moans getting louder. Her nails dug into his back only making him go harder.

"TK...I'm close!" He hips moved with his, both of them so close to the edge. He bit her neck, sending her over the edge, which in turn brought him over it as well. Their moans filled the room before going quiet.

TK collapsed next to Kari. They were both panting and sweaty. TK pulled Kari towards him and held her close. Both of them stayed quiet, neither one able to speak.

After a few minutes TK kissed Kari's head and smirked.

"Round 2?" He felt her smile against his chest.

"You really need to ask?

A/N: Alright so that was fun. I've had this idea for a while and decided to write it out and see what I got. I hope you all enjoy it. I've been having some trouble with writing lately but I think this might help me. So R&R and let me know what you though!


End file.
